The Book of Prussia
by Naviar
Summary: Ludwig finds his brother in the place he expected him to be the least, doing the last thing he would've guessed. Oneshot. Human names used. T for Prussia.


A/N: Don't ask me where this came from. I guess it was inspired by a Christmas present that is just too awesome to ignore. ^_^

Warning: Over abuse of the word "awesome"

I own nothing! Names and characters are property of Hetalia, and Hidekaz Himaruya. Enjoy!

X.x.X

Ludwig sat, hunched over his desk, working diligently on the work that never seemed to end. It was getting late, but if he didn't finish his work, he'd have a lot more problems than a little lack of sleep. Sighing, he signed yet another dotted line at the bottom of a page. He hardly knew what they were about anymore, and neither did he care. All Ludwig knew was that it needed to be done, and it got the bills paid.

"West!" a lazy voice called out, sounding excited about something.

The workaholic continued sifting through papers, reaching for the next one on the pile.

"West!" he yelled, louder this time.

Ludwig pretended not to hear it. He didn't need to be interrupted by his idiotic brother yet again.

"Hey, West!" he shouted, getting less patient with his brother by the minute.

The man gritted his teeth. He was not going to give in this time. No way was he going to entertain his brother simply because he was bored. If he was so bored, he could do something productive, like getting a job. Gilbert had run a country for centuries. It couldn't hurt him to help Ludwig out with his paperwork. Ludwig snorted. Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

"Weeest!" he complained, sounding like a child that had dropped their ice cream cone.

Ludwig considered locking the door. He knew it was only a matter of time before Gilbert got impatient, and came to see him. He would probably just throw a hissy fit, and that would end worse than if he had just went along with whatever Gilbert was planning anyways. His brother often demanded expensive presents as an "apology".

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

'Fighting Gilbert is futile anyways,' Ludwig realized. There wasn't much sense in defying him, so, struggling to keep his emotions in check, he stood from his chair. He walked over to the living room, where his brother was likely sat, drinking beer, ready to tell his brother his latest idea.

But he wasn't there.

Ludwig blinked twice, heading to his second choice, Gilbert's room. It wasn't likely he'd be there, since his voice seemed a lot closer, but it was worth a try. Maybe he had found something interesting on the internet. Heck, he probably wanted to flaunt off that new porno magazine he bought. Ludwig sighed.

Walking down the stairs, he approached his brother's bedroom door, and pushed it open gently with one of his oversized hands.

Nobody there.

Beginning to get a little worried, Ludwig began walking back up the staircase. He'd passed the kitchen, and hadn't seen the albino there. Really, there wasn't anywhere else his brother would be. He drank, ate, watched TV, and slept.

There was only one other place Ludwig could think of, but there was no way Gilbert would be in there. His brother never understood why Ludwig kept a library, and had sworn that the stupidest, most unawesome hobby to have was reading. Even if he meant to prank Ludwig, there were a million ways he could do it without having to step into that "worthless waste of space".

As he approached the library, he heard a light, "Kesesese", coming from the room.

Ludwig was horrified. He quickened his pace, as his thoughts came to the worst. 'What if he decided to reorganize my library? I'll kill him if there's so much as a hair out of place! Or, what if he replaced all of the covers, switching them with other books, making it look like it was organized, when really all the books were swapped? It could take Ludwig weeks to sort out all the books, and even then, he was bound to miss a few. No, what if Gilbert did something even more drastic? What if he's defaced all of my books? I'll have his throat for whatever it is he's come up with this time!' Ludwig's thoughts raced. No matter what, there would be a very sorry Prussian in the house.

Bursting into the room, Ludwig's angry eyes searched the room for any sign of disaster. Nothing was out of place. Not a single thing had changed, other than the albino, sitting in Ludwig's favorite armchair, reading in the warm light of the library.

He blinked twice, and then a grin broke out across his face. "Hey, West!" he smiled, "I just found this awesome book!"

"Awesome book?" Ludwig said, confused. His anger had subsided, though he still couldn't get over the fact that his brother was sitting in his library, reading. Most of Ludwig's books were non-Fiction history books, and even in the realm of reading, most of them were considered boring. Historians found Ludwig's books boring. Something had to be seriously wrong with his brother if he thought one of his books was "awesome".

"Yeah, it's great! But then again, any book that's about the awesome me has to be awesome!" he grinned, scarlet eyes flashing in the warm light of the lamp.

"It's about you?" Ludwig asked. None of his books were about Prussia. It would be a waste of his money to buy a book on Prussian history when the embodiment of the very kingdom sat right in front of him. Besides, he couldn't stand his brother for more than 2 minutes. How was he supposed to get through an entire book of him?

"What did I just say, West? You're sure dunce today. Are you sure you've been getting enough sleep?" the tiniest sliver of concern slipped into Gilbert's voice at the last statement, confusing Ludwig even more.

"What on earth are you reading? I don't have any porn books, and there are certainly none about you here. If there is, it certainly isn't mine." Ludwig said, walking over to the seat beside his older brother. He still couldn't see the cover of the book, and it was beginning to make him wonder.

"I'll show you!" Gilbert said, grin spreading as far as humanly possible.

He held up the book, presenting the cover to Ludwig in the way that a child would hold up a drawing to their parent. As Ludwig's eyes read the title, he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face.

"The Book of Awesome"

"It's got a sequel too! And a holiday edition! I can't believe people are writing books commemorating my awesomeness! West, how could you have bought this and not told me?" Gilbert exclaimed.

All Ludwig could do was burst out laughing. Soon, his brother's laughter chimed in, and the two brothers spent the night reading all three editions of the Book of Awesome, Ludwig's paperwork forgotten.


End file.
